1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method of exchanging network information, more particularly to network videoconference equipment and its method of proceeding network videoconference.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid growth of economy, companies set on a single site hardly meet the business requirements thereof. Thus, distributed operation or international operation has been accepted in the business model for the normal companies, and the communication issues of how well people communicate with each other between the different sites of the same company need to be considered recently.
However, since networks, computers and electronic technologies are getting innovative and progressive, communication between two distanced sites is no longer a problem, that is, by using a network videoconference system, communication between two remote sites will not be limited in distance and time.
When a network videoconference machine (“called machine” hereinafter) at a local site in a network detects that another network videoconference machine (“calling machine” hereinafter) of a remote site in the network is calling to the called machine, meeting participators at the local site control the called machine to decide whether to accept or reject to communicate with meeting participators at the remote site.
When the called machine is instructed to get through the calling machine to communicate with the meeting participators at the remote site, the called machine and the calling machine will mutually provide video and audio signals of their meeting environments. Thus, the meeting participators at the local site and the remote site mutually recognize the people who on the opposite party actually join the meeting by the video and audio signals of the meeting environments.
On the other hand, when the called machine is instructed to reject the call from the calling machine, the called machine and the calling machine fail to provide video and audio signals of the meeting environments to each other.
However, what really bothers the meeting participators at the local site is that before the called machine and the calling machine are connected with each other, the meeting participators at the local site can only identify the remote site by the IP address and the user name of the calling machine from the called machine, and the meeting participators at the local site cannot recognize people who on the remote site actually join the meeting.
Instead, the meeting participators at the local site can recognize people who on the remote site actually join the meeting by the video and audio signals of the meeting environment provided from the calling machine until the called machine and the calling machine are connected to each other, at the same time, the meeting participators at the local site also can be seen by the meeting participators at the remote site from the video and audio signals of the meeting environment provided from the called machine.
In view of the mentioned prior arts, how to develop a solution for improving the mentioned disadvantages shall be concerned.